Methods and apparatuses for the machine reading of a barcode printed, for example, on a package are generally known. Generally, a barcode can be read using a contact pen or a laser scanner. It is furthermore also known to read a barcode by means of a matrix camera which, unlike scanners, has no moving parts, but photo-sensitive CCD elements, with a picture of the barcode being able to be generated by optical imaging.
It is, however, a disadvantage with such a matrix camera that it has a limited image field. This has the consequence that only those barcodes can be read by a matrix camera which completely fit into the image field of the matrix camera. In contrast, barcodes which project beyond the image field of the matrix camera due to their size cannot be read completely and can thus not be decoded. A conventional size of the image field of a matrix camera amounts, for example, to 30 mm×40 mm.